brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
MiFi's New LEGO Sets!
Authors * Miasport * Fionahayan Introduction Hello LEGO fans! We decided to make a page for sharing our new LEGO sets by doing kind of reviews of them. Of course, they will be sets that we don't build in a video on our Channel. We hope you'll enjoy! 'MiFi �� ' WhatsApp Image 2020-01-13 at 16.03.53.jpeg Christmas Presents 2019 Christmas is the moment of the year that we get presents and when we say presents, we mean LEGO! We got three LEGO sets this year. Usually, we get just one big but this year we made exception! Thanks to the people who gave us those! 41375 Heartlake City Amusement Pier WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.07.24.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.06.47.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.13.57.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.14.56.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.16.17.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.13.19.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-13 at 15.47.57(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.19.43.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.20.06.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.20.37.jpeg This is an awesome set that includes 5 minidolls: Chloe, Olivia, Zack, Stephanie and Emma, 2 skeletons (which is quite a lot), and 5 animals: a dolphin, a bat , a scorpion, a spider and a bird. The main attraction is the roller coaster and it is really cute. It represents a ship. The second main attraction is the turning "tree" which is really big! We were surprised! This is our favorite attraction In Real Life and when we saw it in LEGO Friends we were super excited! 41381 Rescue Mission Boat WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.07.42.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.09.52.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.10.16.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.10.38.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.11.03.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.11.21.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.11.47.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-11 at 08.12.14.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.46.06.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.45.24.jpeg The boat is REALLY big, we didn't expect it that big and we really like the concept of the set: rescue sea animals. We also like the main colours of the set: white, coral and teal. This set includes 3 minidolls: Andrea, Mia, Olivia and one robot Zobo which has the new design of eyes! There's one animal: the big sea narval! We just love its appearance and pink colour! 41374 Andrea's Pool Party WhatsApp Image 2020-01-13 at 15.47.57.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.29(2).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.24(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.24.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.22.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.23.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.29.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.26(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-12 at 14.55.26.jpeg We're really happy to have a second pool, we also have the one released in 2017. It includes 2 minidolls: Andrea and Stephanie. We love the tiny details that are in this set, like the little tropical jaccuzi, the shower, the water rings and the water gun! Stephanie's Play Cube - Baker WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.16.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-01 at 08.53.07.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-30 at 08.03.34.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-01-30 at 08.03.34(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.03.38.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.03.36.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.04.07.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.50.jpeg When we saw the boxes for the first time, we wanted them all. But, we quickly realized that to have all 5 (+ certainly 5 from the serie 2) we won't have enough saves for other sets. That's why we decided to own one magic box each. It was quite difficult to choose only two but we're now really glad for our choice. Stephanie's play cube was decided because of her outfits and hair piece and because of the animal (which will be a dog that has a really cool design) and the cake and the box's color. This set owns one minidoll: Stephanie and one surprise animal: her dog! We got the golden model!!! We really enjoyed to build and put the stickers on the box!!! Olivia's Play Cube - Researcher WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.15.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.15.47(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.17.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.15.47.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.17.jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.17(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.16(2).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.16(1).jpeg WhatsApp Image 2020-02-03 at 15.08.18(2).jpeg Olivia's cube was chosen because of her outfits, the color of the box, the surprise animal which is a hamster and we don't have a lot of hamsters! We're really happy to own those two cubes which are for us the best ones! This set owns one minidoll: Olivia and one surprise animal: her Hamster! (probably Rumble ^^) We got the pink one!!! Category:Reviews